L3
L3 is the rival band of XO-IQ in Season 2 of Make It Pop. ''The members consist of Linc Harrison (formerly), Alex Phan, and Darmala. History L3 was first introduced in "It's a Twin Thing". L3 was formed by Linc, who is a talented guitar player and singer. Linc wanted to form his own band so that he could compete in Band Blast and beat XO-IQ. He set up posters throughout the school so that he pile find a talented drummer and keyboard player. Darmala was the first to join L3 and he became the drummer. Alex was the final member to join and because of Corki he was able to get the audition. L3 won second place in Band Blast, and is uncertain if they broke up when Linc went to Australia. Members Linc Harrison '''Lead Singer/Lead Guitarist '(formerly) Linc was the frontman for L3 but since he is in Australia and since it is uncertain when he will return, L3 was temporarily disbanded. He is a strong singer and a skilled guitarist. He has a passion for being on the stage and being in the spotlight. He is very confident in his musical abilities and believes he is the best performer who ever lived. After Sun Hi embarrassed him on stage twice, Linc is determined to beat XO-IQ at Band Blast. Alex Phan Singer/Keyboardist Alex is the keyboardist of L3. He is shy about people hearing his music, but is a chill person overall. He wouldn't have joined L3 if it wasn't for Corki finding him in the supply closet. He is a talented keyboardist and is seen singing during their performance in Band Blast. After Linc left to go to Australia, Alex and Darmala are the only current members of L3. Darmala Singer/Drummer Darmala is the drummer of L3. He was the first to join L3, before Alex. He is a cool, chilled guy, much like Alex, but he is depicted as a flirt, as seen with his countless efforts to woo Jodi. However, that backfires when he confesses and Jodi rejects him, saying that she has Caleb. Darmala is seen singing and playing drums during L3's performance in Band Blast. However, his voice isn't much heard, as he does not have a microphone like his fellow band mates. L3's Songs * I Promise You That * No Way * Misfits (remixed by Alex) Trivia * The band is called L3.http://www.slacker.com/album/xoiq-l3/xoiq-vs-l3-ep * An EP was released called XO-IQ vs. L3 On February 12. http://www.slacker.com/album/xoiq-l3/xoiq-vs-l3-ep * It is known that "L3" stands for "Linc3". ** Some fans believe the name of the band is L3 because all the members have an L in their names. * L3 won second place in Band Blast. * Since Linc is in Australia and it is uncertain when he will return, L3 is temporarily disbanded. * The band breaking up and not knowing if it'll get back together is similar to how XO-IQ broke up and didn't know if they would get back together. * The band has made many "live" appearances with fans via live streaming apps like periscope and YouNow * The band did a "live" acoustic version of I Promise You That on the official Make It Pop YouTube Channel Reference Category:Band Category:Rival Band Category:Rival pairings